Human Male Lesson 35
by PoisonComeUndone
Summary: Cas finds something of Dean's he didn't expect to find, and he starts wondering if he isn't enough to really satisfy his needs.


I have no idea where the title came from, other than that the number is picked at random because of Bob Dylan's Rainy Day Women No. 12 & 35 song.

I intended this to be far more porny than it is, but oh well, that happens sometimes I guess, lol

* * *

Castiel slid further down in the his seat, staring at the TV but not really paying any attention. Dean had gone out to get dinner at Sonic, and Sam had been flipping through the channels for the past several minutes, trying to find something decent on while they waited. Whatever it was he'd stopped on, Cas just couldn't focus. He hadn't meant to be snooping, not at all, he'd been fishing in Dean's bag to find the lube of all things and-

"_Cas_, dude, did you even hear me?"

He blinked, looked over to see Sam staring at him with a look somewhere between concerned and incredulous. He shook his head, looking back at the screen. Gunsmoke reruns. Well, Dean would be happy at least. "Sorry."

Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up to face him. "What's wrong, Cas?"

He shook his head, tried his best to look perfectly normal. "It's nothing, Sam."

"Uh-huh. Cause that explains why you've been moody ever since we got going this morning." He could feel Sam watching him, and when he stayed quiet Sam started in again. "Look, if it's something with Dean I'll back off but-"

"Do you think he's tired of me?" It came out before he could stop it, and he wished immediately he hadn't said it. He was wondering, yes, but that didn't mean he was ready to hear the answer.

Sam seemed stunned for a minute, finally moving forward to sit further on the edge of the bed. "Cas, what the hell are you talking about, man, he's crazy about you! I know _I've_ never seen him like this, and I only missed a couple years. This thing with you, he's serious about it." Sam's voice softened, concerned. "What's going on? He didn't tell me you'd had a fight or-"

"We haven't. I…" He sighed, unsure how to say it without making it sound like he'd been looking for anything. Finally, he decided just to go for it. He'd never get an answer if he kept dancing around what had trouble him in the first place, and even though he hadn't meant to talk to Sam about it, now that he _was_… He reached into his coat, pulling the folded magazine out of his pocket and tossing it onto the bed by Sam's leg. "I was getting something for him out of his bag last night and I found that."

Sam flipped it open, laughing loudly when he saw the cover. Cas hunched his shoulders against the sudden twinge of hurt, frowning. Somehow, he doubted Sam would've found it as funny if he'd been in love with a man who up until not that long ago had considered himself 100% straight.

Sam dropped it back onto the bed cover side up, 'Busty Asian Beauties' scrawled in red over the picture of what looked like a Japanese school girl with a woman's figure and far too little clothes. Sam was still laughing, only a little more controlled. "C'mon, Cas, it's just porn! That's nothing to worry about."

"Isn't it?" He murmured the question under his breath, automatic. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about it ever since he'd found it last night. Dean had known something was wrong, and after Sam had come back and Cas was still lying awake Dean had turned over and pulled him close, nuzzling against his cheek in the dark and asking him if everything was ok. He's said yes, and he'd wrapped his arms around Dean when he laid his head down against Cas' chest, but still he hadn't slept. He'd been up all night thinking about it, and most of the drive today as well. The only reason he'd have _that_ would be for the same reasons he'd known Dean to use it before, back before they were together. And if Dean was resorting to pleasuring himself now, what could that mean except that Cas wasn't enough to satisfy him? Besides that, it made it clear that it was _women_ he wanted. No matter how attracted to him Cas had thought Dean was, it seemed now he could've been wrong.

He bit his lip, hesitated before he went on. "He's…I thought I was enough for him." It sounded a little pathetic like that, maybe, but it was true. He'd been so sure, but now…

"Cas, seriously man, you're overreacting, I promise. _But_, I'm definitely _not_ going to have a detailed conversation about Dean's sex life. Just…you can take my word for it, this doesn't mean anything. It's just porn, and this is _Dean_. I mean, besides the fact that guys _always_ have porn, Dean kind of takes that to a whole other level." He shoved the magazine back at Cas, laughing a little again. "But if it's seriously bothering you, just talk to Dean about it." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam still grinning. Clearly, he thought the idea of Dean having a conversation about this was just _hilarious_. And really he _wasn't_ pouting, but he just didn't see how all of this was _that_ incredibly funny.

He took the magazine, folding it and shoving it back into the inside pocket of his trench coat. Whether he wanted to or not, maybe he would bring it up with Dean later if Sam went out for awhile. Whatever the truth was, he needed to know. Even if he was afraid of the answer.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?"

They'd just finished dinner about a half hour ago, and Sam had headed out to a bar down the street. He'd been turning over in his head just how to bring the subject up with Dean, staring somewhere just over the TV at the off-white wallpaper.

He looked down, just opening his mouth to speak when Dean rolled over on his side on the bed, facing him. "Seriously, Cas, I'm not sure you heard hardly a word I said all day and you didn't even really want dinner. And I brought us _ice cream_."

He wanted to say something, really he did, but no matter what Sam had told him he really _was_ afraid of the answer. He was new at being human, at all of this, and while that was part of it it was also true that he'd been half wondering when Dean would start to miss the women he'd been so easily sleeping around with before. He reached into his coat and dropped the magazine between them, looking over Dean and letting his eyes ask the question instead.

Dean let out a short laugh, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. "That was uh…couple states back." He shrugged, smirking hopefully. "Hadn't picked one up in awhile so I thought…just for fun, y'know. I…c'mon, Cas, why are you still lookin' at me like that, huh?" He smacked the paper lightly with the back of his hand, his voice just a little scoffing. "It's a magazine, Cas, it's not like I'm fucking her."

"Yes. Yes, I know, it's just…" Talking to him about it _wasn't_ easy. "If you…I would understand if….I know this vessel is-"

"Oh for God's sake." He didn't even have to look up before Dean was on him, straddling his lap and pulling his chin up for a searing kiss. His tongue was merciless, incredibly thorough, and Cas couldn't help but moan, his hands sliding to rest lightly on Dean's hips. Dean kept it up, barely letting him break for air before kissing him forcefully again. He'd just about succeeded in making Cas forget everything else by the time he eased up a little, panting against Cas' lips. He shifted his hips just enough for Cas to feel his hard on press against him and Cas groaned, his own hips twitching upward in response.

"Now…" Dean was still a little short of breath, and he paused to press a swift kiss to his swollen lips. "Do I have your attention? Huh?"

"I-" He rocked forward again and Cas gripped his hips, instinctively moving with him. Dean moaned appreciatively, grinding down into him.

"Yeah, Cas, just like that, _fuck_…" He nuzzled against neck, trailing up to his ear, his lips wet against it. "You have any idea what you do to me, huh? Jesus, Cas, could ride you like this without ever taking a damn thing off and I wouldn't even last that long." He rocked down into him with a steady rhythm now, his voice breaking for a soft moan when Cas jerked his hips up extra hard. "Hasn't been like that since I was just a kid. But _you_…" He kissed him again, teeth tugging gently on his lower lip. Dean slid his hand between them without breaking the kiss, carefully unzipped Cas' pants as well as own and let their cocks meet, wrapping his hand around both of them. He pulled back a little then, licking his lips, and Cas felt his cock jerk at the sight. Dean squeezed gently, and when their eyes met Cas could see his pupils wide with lust. "A little help, here?"

He nodded, leaning in to catch Dean's lips in another kiss as he slid his hand between them, his fingers intertwining with Dean's as they moved together. He'd been worried all day, and he'd wanted to _talk_ but Dean was more than distracting. He pushed everything else out of his mind, kissing Dean harder and moaning when Dean's thumb flicked across the head of his cock. The tightness of their hands together was just right, and the slide of Dean against him was even better. He sped up just a little like he knew Dean liked, and he felt Dean tighten his fingers a little, the way _he_ liked. It wasn't long before his hips were jerking up harder, nerves tingling, and he came with a soft gasp, his head falling forward to press against Dean's shoulder. Dean wasn't far behind him, and his breath caught when he felt hot liquid pulse against his shirt, sticking it to his skin.

Dean turned his head to kiss jawline softly, pulling his hand free and wiping it on his jeans before bringing it up to bury in Castiel's hair. "So…where were we?"

He couldn't help but laugh at that, and he felt Dean's chest shake with an answering chuckle.

Dean smoothed his fingers through his hair, soothing. "Seriously, Cas, what the hell were you thinking, huh? I hardly manage to keep from jumping you in front of Sam half the time, and you were seriously about to ask me if I _want_ you?"

When he said it like _that_, it did sound a little less believable. He kissed Dean's shoulder through his t-shirt, hesitating. "Then why do you have it? Why do you _need_ it? I was worried that if it was a woman you wanted, eventually you would-"

"Cas…" Dean sighed, raked his hand through his hair again. "It's not about that, ok? Guys, we just like porn sometimes. Which means we just like jerking off, sometimes. It's not like you have any reference for it or anything so I get it if you don't understand, but men are just like that, alright? And if I'm gonna have porn…well it's not like I'm gonna be fucking a woman again. It's nice to _look_ though, y'know?"

He could feel his chest warm at that and he pulled his head up from Dean's shoulder, looking him in the eye. Really, _that_ had been the part he'd been worried about, deep down. He'd start looking, and sooner or later he'd want what Cas couldn't give him, and that'd be the end of it. Hearing Dean talk about it now, though, he sounded so certain that it was off limits for good. That was _exactly_ what he would've wanted to hear.

He knew Dean could see the relief in his eyes by the way he smiled, his hand sliding down to rest against Cas' neck, thumb rubbing against his skin. "We good?"

Castiel nodded, his lips curving into a soft smile. "Yes, Dean. We're good."

"Good. Cause that's a _really_ nice issue, and I wasn't really wanting to get rid of it or anything." He was smirking again, teasing, and Castiel rolled them over, pinning him to the bed. "Hey, we could look at it together! I mean, I know you've never been with a woman or anything, but there's this girl near the back, and she's got the friggin' biggest-"

He tuned him out, shifting his weight to lay against Dean. He got rid of most of their clothes with a thought, and even though Dean kept talking about the girls, his hands was sliding up and down Castiel's back, inching closer to the waistband of boxers with every pass.

Yes, everything was definitely good.

* * *

I'm not sure I've ever written anything quite like this…I'm not sure where the humor/happiness came from, XD


End file.
